


Die Another Day (ON HIATUS)

by LokiLiesmith



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Author is not a native speaker, Byrne x Link, Canon-Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Slash, Tenderness, Voyeurism, Yaoi, custom-made art within, injuries, magical injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLiesmith/pseuds/LokiLiesmith
Summary: Link, an aspiring engineer, and not so willing warrior, is used to roll with whatever absurdities fate will throw at him. There is only one thing that he will never accept: The imminent death of his heavily injured once-enemy. (Link x Byrne, takes place after the Sand Temple)





	

Even in their exhausted sleep, they were clinging to each other like children, lost in the darkness.  
   
Zelda was floating above the luxurious bed and its two occupants, currently hiding under equally luxurious, thick duvets, sewn out of golden silk. Everything in this stupid “Royal Passenger Car” was shimmering in different gold tones; by now, the opulence was already hurting her eyes. Which was saying something; she was used to it, due to her status, after all?  
   
“It’s so pretty in here!” she had exclaimed just the other day, turning in circles, and admiring the interior.  
   
This had probably been the first time Link had lied to her:  
   
“Only the best for the princess!” he had proclaimed with his usual, naïve, sweet smile, bowing deeply to her.  
   
“Oh, Link,” she had replied, laughing, heart melting like butter. “You know I don’t need much anymore!”  
   
Still, at first it had been nice to be surrounded by lavishness again, even if she wasn’t able to sink into the plush mattress, or have silk caress her skin. Link had probably done it for Anjean anyway, so the old Lokomo could rest after having nearly depleted her magic to keep the half-destroyed tower together. Not to mention the undoubtedly vicious duel she had had to brave out afterwards. Anjean, however, was able to sleep upright, or meditate within the most unfavorable surroundings.  
   
It was only later that Zelda figured out  _who_  exactly Link had traveled cross-country for, despite their serious time-pressure issue. Working hard to earn or collect all the treasure pieces for that racketeer Linebeck, so he would, in turn, give him the best train set there was.

 

* * *

 

“We need to vacate the old wagon soon,” Link said, fidgeting awkwardly. “D-do you think you can walk - okay, doesn’t look like it - no, wait, let me help!”  
   
Zelda assumed that hitting someone so hard they got a concussion, or, you know, frequently threatening to kill them, would make them afraid of you. Link, however, rushed to Byrne’s side, slipping under the man’s arm to steady him, and securing his own around Byrne’s slim waist. Showing no trace of fear or aversion, the boy aided Byrne with the short, most likely painful walk, judging by the grunts the man kept biting back.  
   
She almost felt pity for Byrne -  _almost_. An intimidating, deadly warrior, once so light on his feet despite his impressive size, now reduced to this trembling, weak something. How ironic, seeing as Byrne had been striving for  _power_.  
   
He seemed… mortified at his own display of helplessness, not meeting anyone’s eyes while shuffling past her and Anjean. Nonetheless, he didn’t pull back, accepting Link’s assistance with a quiet “thank you”. The only words he uttered since they had rescued him, actually.  
   
If one ignored those other words - the ones that had meant everything; the ones the success of their mission depended on. As soon as he had regained consciousness, Byrne had betrayed the dark forces he had been working for. Whether in seek of revenge against Malladus and Cole, or out of the genuine wish to make amends for his own misdeeds, Zelda had no idea. She hoped for the latter; a person who was capable to build an item such as the Light Compass surely couldn’t be all evil? Someone who had spared his former master’s life in battle, despite the resentment he held towards her?  
   
Link was swaying under Byrne’s weight, yet he stumbled forward stubbornly, like the hero he was. Zelda suppressed an inappropriate giggle; it  _did_  look a little bit ridiculous, how he simply propped the man up against the wall of Linebeck’s house. Byrne stayed there, barely standing, shaking with cold, despite the warm summer day. Link looked more worried by the minute, opening his mouth to probably ask for the hundredth time whether the other was alright.

  
  
Linebeck interrupted, bursting out of his house. He was rubbing his hands together, sparing Link’s passengers (at least the ones he could see) merely a mildly irritated glance. He had evidently smelled treasure.  
   
“No way,” he declared five tiresome minutes of chaffering later. “Listen, kiddo. Either you bring me the exact same ring that my ancestor’s been wearing, or the deal’s off, understood?”  
   
“Aw, come  _on_ ,” whined Link, for the first time actually sounding his age (Zelda was feeling guilty about it in some way - teenage boys should not have to save the world. Or be after princesses’ bodies. Well, perhaps they should, yet in a far less innocent way than poor Link). “I bought so much stuff from you already! You know I’m reliable, please just… let me have the royal passenger car, and I’ll bring you the ring afterwards?”  
   
Linebeck didn’t even deign this proposal with a response. He only raised both brows; they almost disappeared in his hairline.  
   
“I… I have rupees! The ring was 2.500, wasn’t it?”  
   
Linebeck actually laughed out loud at this.  
   
“Are you daft, boy? Already forgot how I paid that carpenter? That’s the price I offer you or other morons for these, not the price they’re actually worth!”  
   
Link’s mouth fell open; he blinked wordlessly, finally realizing how he had been ripped off the whole time (Zelda had tried to tell him, yet he always refused to see the bad in people). He hung his head dejectedly. Zelda had half a mind to punch Linebeck on the nose, before remembering she had to exercise patience until she could have words with him. For now, he should just wait in line, right behind Byrne.  
   
“Errr, on the other hand, you’ve been a great customer. You’re getting a discount, the other treasures you collected will have to suffice! Hehehe!”  
   
The merchant had gone pale all of the sudden, wringing his hands with a false smile; a glance over his shoulder showed Zelda the obvious reason for the sudden change of heart…  
   
“Wow, r-really? Thank you!”  
   
“Indeed, ain’t I generous?”  
   
… Byrne, still leaning against the wall behind Link for support. His non-human hand was outstretched, holding a sphere of dark magic, only waiting to be unleashed upon Linebeck. Zelda could only imagine what strain it was putting on the gravely injured man. Byrne and Linebeck were having a very uneven staring contest over Link’s head, one that Link was not aware of, while showering an undeserving Linebeck with enthusiastic words of gratitude:  
   
“… I mean it, I owe you a big one, thank you so much!”  
   
Anjean was standing to the side, her candy-pink hair bun as conspicuous as ever. She appeared not at all concerned with what was going on between puny humans, smiling slyly to herself.

 

* * *

 

“… sooo, I hope everyone likes wood hearts, because I’ve got plenty!”  
   
Link had halted the train for a short rest. They should have reached and entered the Tower of Spirits by now - yet here they were again, in the middle of the desert. Zelda did not even dare protest, despite her worry of never getting her body back.  
   
Link had asked Anjean - whispering, so the man in question wouldn’t overhear - whether Byrne was going to be better soon, because his medical condition fluctuated in strange ways. Sometimes he seemed almost well, only for the next episode of pain and hypothermia to occur, or even unconsciousness.  
   
“It is within the realm of possibility for him to die,” Anjean had stated calmly.  
   
Zelda had never seen Link’s sun-kissed skin that white; it was almost translucent.  
   
“Malladus’ magic would have killed a human on the spot,” the withered woman continued. “Luckily for you, he wanted to show Byrne first who’s boss.”  
   
“Oh.” Link had not uttered another word after this, but simply stayed glued to Byrne’s side. When he wasn’t driving his train, that is.  
   
Instead of heading for their next destination, Link did everything in his might to  _not_  allow Byrne to die. His determined expression clearly conveyed: “Not on my watch!” Zelda didn’t want anyone to die either; not even the man who had carried her lifeless body away, back then at the beginning of their adventure, with all of the impersonal disregard one can muster up for a sack of potatoes. So she kept her mouth shut - falling for Link more and more, against her better judgment. She had never met such a selfless, forgiving, courageous person before. She found herself gravitating towards the boy, like a moth towards an alluring light source.  
   
Link had given up on buying plenty of, and feeding Byrne purple potions, after Anjean had seen and pointed out they only helped with non-magical, purely physical injuries. He proceeded to put as much food into the man as possible instead. Zelda was quite glad she wasn’t able to eat anymore; however, no one aside from her bat an eye at the rather… odorous smoked fish Link had the lady from Papuchia prepare for them, so the fish wouldn’t go bad again. It certainly smelled as if it did nevertheless.  
   
Or the “bee larvae” - consisting of waxy honeycombs, honey, and indeed… larvae.  
   
“Highly nutritive,” commented Anjean, popping one into her mouth (Zelda shuddered).  
   
Or the wood hearts, actually sweet chestnuts, which possessed weak magical healing qualities. These were the least disgusting of the lot - until you opened them to get to the mushy contents.  
   
“Ew,” Zelda muttered; at this point, she was seriously missing the bland, very non-exotic palace food. “What next? Roasted rats?”  
   
“Now that you mention it,” Link said, pondering.  
   
“Ewww!” Zelda sought refuge behind Anjean, who seemed highly amused.  
   
Well, perhaps she  _was_  being just a tiny bit prissy (which was perfectly within the rights of a princess of high upbringing, as a matter of fact!)  
   
Byrne was probably having different problems. He was reclining on the broad bed opposite Zelda and Anjean, only managing to sit up because of the many cushions in his back. He looked relieved at not having to cram all of his muscle mass, and long legs, into some corner of the uncomfortable seats the Spirit Car had provided. Well, Zelda assumed he was looking relieved; the man wore his usual, expressionless poker face, somehow managing to slip pieces of food underneath his cowl, without having to remove it. He had apparently enough practice with hiding his identity.  
   
“I am curious,” admitted Byrne quietly, his piercing eyes meeting Link’s gaze. “This rather… flashy and pretentious golden train doesn’t suit your personality at all. At least not what I imagine it to be. So I assume you have not bought it for showing off purposes, am I correct?”  
   
“Eh… well… I-I…” stuttered Link, scratching the back of his neck. “I found out matching train parts work better. Shock absorbing wise, y’know? Seeing as they fit into each other seamlessly. I was thinking about buying the steel set, but according to Linebeck, the golden one is the sturdiest. No jostling any of you around during enemy attacks. Aaand, it comes with beds.” Link grinned, his half-missing tooth on the side showing, the one he lost no thanks to Byrne.  
   
“I see.” Byrne looked strangely… ashamed. Again, Zelda couldn’t be sure with him.  
   
As for the spike of jealousy poking into her non-existent heart - she wasn’t sure about that one, either. So, Link had gone to great pains to purchase the new train, and it hadn’t been for her sake after all.  _So_   _what_?  
   
Zelda lost interest in eavesdropping on the two quickly after that, as their discussion topic turned a bit too technological and engineer-y for her tastes. Link was quite well-versed in his field. Even more so, for someone who had preferred to sleep through his classes...  
   
They were still chatting in low voices; Link was usually not much of a talker, but with Byrne, he had made up for the last months of taciturnity. Zelda (who was still absolutely not jealous, thank you very much) had only absent-mindedly watched them, but now she stared. Because Byrne  _smiled_. She had no idea how Link was able to get this man to smile. No condescending chuckle, no, a real smile, judging by the tiny crinkles forming around his eyes, his usually intense gaze softening.  
   
“…what happened then?”  
   
“No clue, Zelda and I didn’t stay around to find out. You should’ve seen the guy’s face, though! As he realized he couldn’t leave his sentry to chase after the princess, without disobeying the princess’ prior order to always hold his sentry, no exceptions!”  
   
“You and Her Highness seem to harbor a fondness for throwing good, honest soldiers into bureaucratic conflicts.”  
   
“Pfff. I’m not even sorry. What idiot would listen to Cole in the first place… w-wait. Oh Goddesses, this came out wrong. I didn’t mean - I only wanted to… ok getting my foot outta my mouth, ‘m being the idiot now I guess…?”  
   
This was the moment Link got not only a smile, but a real laugh out of Byrne, nearly-silent as it was. 

 

* * *

 

 “We should inform Link,” stated Anjean, her expression unusually serious.  
   
The woman’s slim, wrinkled hand rested upon her former apprentice’s clammy forehead. His breathing had gone from shallow to worryingly shallow, and he did not react to any of them, eyes unseeing, pupils blown wide.  
   
Zelda was flitting from this side to that side, hands cramped into one another, and cursing her inability to be of any help.  
   
“I thought… your magic would fix him…?” she whispered.  
   
“Byrne has been hit with a curse consisting of pure darkness, one that cannot be lifted by the kind of magic I wield.”  
   
“But then, what kind of magic-” Zelda interrupted herself; as if on cue, the train was coming to a halt, the brakes’ screech now barely audible, due to the brand new, high quality parts.  
   
The engine was still huffing while cooling down, as Link stumbled into the passenger car, rubbing at his eyes, his blond hair sticking up in all directions. He was looking far too adorable for his own good. Something Zelda was still able to appreciate (to her own embarrassment), despite the dire situation.  
   
“Heya, d’you guys think I can get, like, an hour of shut-eye or somethin’?” Link yawned widely, ready to fall asleep on his feet. Until his gaze fell on Byrne’s unmoving form, under all the duvets they had piled upon him.  
   
And Anjean’s concerned face, and Zelda, who was probably looking every bit as nervous as she was feeling right now.  
   
“What happened?” Link asked sharply.  
   
“He has been unresponsive for the past ten minutes,” Anjean told him quietly. “We were about to get you.”  
   
Every trace of sleepiness had disappeared from Link’s tired features. His lips pressed into a thin line, he knelt on the bed at Byrne’s side, calling his name in a murmur.  
   
“This is quite… interesting,” said Anjean, head tilted to the side, as if observing a fascinating experiment.  
   
Link accomplished right away, what neither of them previously did: Pull Byrne from whatever obscure abyss he had been plunged into. Golden eyes blinked slowly, then focused on Link.  
   
“Hello,” croaked Byrne with effort.  
   
He looked genuinely glad to see Link. Until he doubled up in pain, that is. Black veins crawled further up his arm, towards his heart, wrenching a pitiful whimper from the usually so stoic man. Link was stupefied with horror.  
   
“Hang on…” Link pleaded. “You’ll be as good as new when you come outta that spring, just… p-please…” He sounded desperate by now.  
   
So desperate Byrne nodded, despite his uncontrollable shaking. Link leant in, taking the man’s face between his palms, gently…  
   
“And no passing out on us anymore!”  
   
… which was the very moment Byrne’s agonized shivering subsided, his once strong fingers closing over Link’s.  
   
“Byrne. Promise me.”  
   
“Al… r- right…”

 

* * *

 

Zelda was convinced the train would fall apart any moment now, “sturdiest train there is” or not, the way Link was propelling it on. The nightscape was flying past their windows; Zelda was unsure whether she was supposed to be worried, or just surprised at how Link was blasting away enemy after enemy who dared attack them, every canon shot hitting right home.  
   
He was so exhausted; how was he  _doing_  this?  
   
Byrne stayed true to his word, and held himself forcibly awake. He seemed in far less pain now, although his teeth were chattering audibly with (inexistent) cold. Zelda even got a few curt words out of him, but he kept staring longingly at the front of the wagon. Towards the engine car…  
   
(“Interesting,” Anjean offered yet again, and Zelda had never felt so much like strangling her.)  
   
After some time, bandits and monsters stopped bothering them altogether. Apparently, rumors about a Very Angry And Reckless Engineer spread fast. As they finally arrived at the Sand Temple, though, Link didn’t look the part, but rather like death warmed over, deep shadows set firmly under dull, blue eyes.  
   
Despite his noticeable tiredness, Link was in somewhat higher spirits now, after reaching their destination. It must have been after midnight already, mused Zelda, returning Link’s weak smile, once so bright and happy. He seemed to not even truly acknowledge her, but only had eyes for Byrne (and vice versa). He held both hands out towards the man.  
   
“Hero.” Byrne arched a dark eyebrow. “Are you quite sure…?”  
   
“It’s not as if we didn’t do this before,” Link said, rolling his eyes.  
   
“I’m far too heavy for you to half-carry around. You’ll be looking to buy yourself new intervertebral disks before long.”  
   
“Nah.” Link grinned. “Those are hero-y inter… thingie disks. Totally scuffproof!”  
   
He gripped Byrne’s fingers without any of the reserve Zelda would have felt in his place - the human and not-exactly-human, metallic ones, helping him stand. Then he threw the staggering man’s arm over his shoulders with practiced routine, wrapping his own around narrow hips, groaning a little under the weight, as he straightened himself.  
   
“Here we go,” Link said easily. “Piece of cake.”  
   
Byrne stayed silent, yet his doubt (and guilt) was clearly written all over his face this time. The visible part of his face, that is. He was obviously unable to maintain his usual inexpressiveness any longer. Zelda gazed after them with a sigh, until they had hobbled their way out of the passenger car.  
   
“Well then,” she then said, clapping her hands together. “At least Link can take a bath, too. Just so I don’t have to buy him a wheelchair after all of this is over.”  
   
“He probably should, indeed.” Anjean seemed lost in thoughts, only nodding absent-mindedly.  
   
“Oh!” exclaimed Zelda, as something occurred to her. “Or you could, you know! This thing you did once to us. Teleporting, that’s what it’s called, yes? Teleport them to the magical spring?”  
   
Anjean turned the small, wheeled vehicle serving her as legs around, to face her fully.  
   
“Knowing the exact destination is mandatory in order to teleport a person.”  
   
“B-but… you’ve surely been to the Sand Temple before?”  
   
“Certainly. However, I never discovered a magical spring there.”  
   
Zelda blinked, thoroughly confused.  
   
“That’s strange. There  _is_  a spring in the temple. Albeit hidden, Link had to bomb a wall to get to it, it was more of a coincidence that we found it.”  
   
“Then I should be able to perceive the spring’s magical signature by now.”  
   
Anjean cocked her head to the side, and Zelda refrained last minute from scratching her head in a not very princess-like way.  
   
“Then why don’t you? I know there’s a damn spring! I’ve seen Link take a bath in it with my own eyes - no, I actually didn’t, I turned around when he undressed, but you get the gist?”  
   
“That’s only proving that a spring exists. Presumably hot, and full of essential minerals. Nothing more, and nothing less.”  
   
“I don’t understand.”  
   
The Lokomo made as if to touch her shoulder, letting her hand sink at her side again, probably remembering how it would pass right through Zelda’s immaterial body.  
   
“Then allow me to put it simply. My dear girl, there is no  _magical_  spring within the Sand Temple.”  
   
   
   
_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> The picture accompanying my story has been custom drawn by [lacteaway](http://lacteaway.deviantart.com). You can find a larger version [HERE](http://lacteaway.deviantart.com/art/comm12-671027981)
> 
> Please do not repost anywhere without asking for permission first. Thank you!


End file.
